


Eventually, You Have to Take Off the Mask

by Baronessbamf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cullen Rutherford's bisexual awakening, Cullen is actually patsy walker, Dorian pavus more risque than emma frost, Gen, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Modern Thedas, Nerd Cullen Rutherford, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, President Alistair, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, cullen rutherford the most and least observant man, four move checkmate, leliana is basically batman, tag to be added as we go along, the chantry are corporate scum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baronessbamf/pseuds/Baronessbamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is The Lion of Ferelden, after the Templars disgrace themselve Cullen quits and join a new superhero team. The Inquisition. He throws himself into protecting and serving, but is there room for Professor Dorian Pavus in that heroic heart of his?<br/>Betrayed by his father, betrayed differently by his mentor, Dorian Pavus is Pariah, here to fix mistakes and join the Inquisition. But maybe he can find love with Cullen Rutherford.<br/>Also Josie and Evelyn are cute. Leliana pines a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm the Goddamn Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to become Cullrian trash I really did. Feedback appreciated.

“I hear the Lion of Ferelden is retiring.” Cullen over heard a blonde woman talk as he picked up his usual morning coffee in the quaint cafe that is situated in the suburb of Haven.

“That makes sense, with the Templars disgraced where's he going to get the lyrium from to have super-powers?” A red-head replied as she looked to her friend.

“Not this lyrium shit again Barb, It's Magi propaganda against Chantry Tech and you know it.” The blonde crossed her arms and looked out the window. Cullen had to suppress a chuckle, 'Barb' was correct, lyrium was where he had gotten his powers from. The blonde (and the papers) weren't, he wasn't retiring.

He wondered how funny it would be to turn to them right now and go 'I'm actually the Lion. I think I know where my powers come from, also I will be super-heroeing for years to come', He wouldn't do that though, it would defeat the purpose of a secret identity.

“It's not shit. Everyone knows Mages are the only real super-powered people. Josephine Montilyet herself wrote a whole expose on it! I'm not saying Not having powers doesn't make you a super-hero. I think Captain Ferelden, The Warden, and Champion can all attest to that.” 'Barb' was clearly an intelligent young woman, “Whatever, Lion of Ferelden is a stupid name anyway. Everyone knows the lion is the symbol of Orlais. If he wanted to be patriotic he should have been Captain Mabari.” the two friends laughed.

It was _not_ a stupid name. Cullen might return to active duty just to specifically spite these two people. But he thought about the horrors at Kinloch, the fucking unmitigated disaster that had been Kirkwall, and his age starting to catch up with him. Suddenly he didn't fancy running across rooftops and foiling bank robberies.

He'd been with the Inquisition for some time now. He remembered The Seeker finding him half in a dumpster and half in a gutter after a fight with a common street thug no less. She'd told him of how The Underground Magi and the Templars were really just a distraction. The real fight was against a self-proclaimed God; Corypheus. His knowledge as a crime-fighting veteran had been indispensable to the idealistic but brave hero calling herself 'The Inquisitor' a woman with a mark on her hand that opened and closed rifts in reality leading to the Fade.

The woman in the coffee shop was wrong, It seems having a magic mark burnt onto your skin by a super-villain _also_ gave you super-powers.

He stood on a council with the mysterious and dangerous Nightingale, he wondered if the rumours about her and The Warden were true. What was true however, is that Nightingale had stood alongside The Warden (Now missing), Captain Ferelden (Now the President), The Witch of the Wilds (She was still on the Templar's shit-list), The Crow (Still very active), The Sten (Now The Arishok after The Champion had... _well._ ), Pint-Size, Shale, and the late Vessel of the Spirit in ending the Fifth Blight. The Nightingale was one of the finest crime-fighters around. With eyes _everywhere._

Intrepid reporter Josephine Montilyet also stood on the council, she knew her stuff, maybe _everything_. She had her fingers in all the pots. Josie knew what info to leak when and to whom. Josephine may not be a masked vigilante crime-fighter. But she was, in Cullen's eyes. A Hero.

Cullen deposited his empty coffee cup in the bin outside the small office building, no one would expect the teleport to Skyhold (Though as Red Jenny had pointed out _Spacehold_ would be more accurate) would be in a run-down office building in the town of Haven.

He stepped into one of the elevators and changed into his super-hero costume. Madame De Fer had said it was like the love-child of classic Cat-man and Kraven the Hunter. Cullen actually liked comic books, but Madame had intended that as an insult.

Cullen finished dressing and pressed the teleporter to beam him up. It always made him feel a bit seasick if he was honest, he'd never get used to it. He arrived on the space station with little fanfare, he was always the first to work, aside from a few technicians and those that lived on the station. The station was a beautiful thing to behold. All chrome and computers with a view to all of Thedas below them and the stars above them.

Cullen had been brought in not just as an advisor, but as someone to train there new, unsure vigilantes. More and more wanted to join the Inquisition but many didn't know the first thing about basic self-defence. He made his way to the training room. He wasn't expecting any recruits to show up yet, after all many super-heroes still lived double lives. Many recruits would stroll in later after their shifts at work.

Though some, like Cullen, had dedicated themselves fully to the Inquisition. This _was_ his job, he was paid a stipend and he had his savings from when he worked with the Templars. The last time he'd had a normal job was maybe...

“Lion! There you are.” The Inquisitor snapped him out of his train of thought. She was an imposing woman, tall, and strong. She had a soft face covered in freckles and her hair was wavy and ginger. “I'd like to talk you in private.”

“Inquisitor.” Cullen bit his lip, “Training is starting soon, can it wait?”

“Oh don't worry. The Seeker is quite happy to train our newbies today.” She smiled and motioned for him to follow. They went down a corridor leading to the War Room. The station was still fairly quiet but people were starting to trickle in now. “Lion, I believe very strongly in work-life separation. I've been talking to Drabble, because I know you crossed paths in Kirkwall.”

“We didn't know each other that well, Inquisitor.” Was that the truth? He knew Varric's real name. Though the Kirkwall Gang had never been _very_ secretive about their identities. Hawke always said he could spot him anyway because of his curly hair. So Cullen told them his civilian identity too.

That's why he'd started to straighten it actually. Though whenever it got humid...the noodles returned.

“Regardless, I know you come to the station early and leave late.” The Inquisitor led him into her room, all the main members of the inner circle had little rooms. Cullen kept a change of clothes and costume in his, and a chess set. For slow lunches. In the Inquisitor's room she kept a few trophies, clothes, and newspaper clippings of herself.

“I'm dedicated to our cause Inquisitor.”

“So am I. But even I take a day off.” She sat on her desk, “Do you know who I am?”

“You're The Inquisitor” Cullen had thought that was obvious but she rolled her eyes and removed her mask. “Evelyn Trevelyan!” Evelyn Trevelyan was the surviving heiress to the Trevelyan fortune. That certainly explained how all the funding was possible, but he was still surprised. “...Does Josephine know?”

“Does Josephine know?” Evelyn choked, “O-of course! We're dating. Why wouldn't I disclose my secret identity to the woman I love. Who am I? Peter-fucking-Parker?” A smirk drew across her face. “Don't feel obliged to reveal your identity. I trust you. That's why I want you to know. But eventually you have to take off the mask, Lion.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him softly.

“I do. I go out...sometimes.” Cullen felt a bit cornered here but she had a point. The last time he'd had a civilian job he'd been in the army. And the last night out had been...last year. The last time he'd went to the movies had been a month ago. He hadn't even patrolled the streets in months.

“I'm not saying you should go down to Denerim every weekend and hit up all the hot clubs. Just...all of use need to find ourselves outside of this life. Because when you do want to retire-”

“That stuff in the Daily Ferelden was tripe.”

“But _when_ you _do_. You'll need to be able to be yourself.” And with that she put her mask back on, “Now, I've heard word of activity in Redcliffe, The _Enchanter,_ wants to meet me there.”

The Enchanter lead the Magi Underground, The Inquisition felt one of the ways to stop the fallen Templars and Mages fighting was to ally them against a common cause; Corypheus. 

 

*

 

Cullen had exiled himself to the observation deck. He should leave. He should...but what if he was needed here? He set up his chess set, if only to give himself something to do. Maybe he could check in with Hawke...what was he thinking? A night out with Hawke meant drinking heavily and beating up street thugs, Cullen should pick one or the other.

“The Lion of Ferelden.” Nightingale's voice made him jump because she seemed to just appear from nowhere. “You seem lost in thought.” she sat opposite him.

“I...” he shut his mouth and laced his fingers. “I have noticed. And the Inquisitor has too. That...” How was he going to phrase this?

“You have no life outside being The Lion of Ferelden and it's a little sad?”

“Y-yes...”

“I love The Warden. We live in a little house together with a pet dog and a nug. She's been away for sometime. But I know when she completes her task and we complete ours. I'll return to her.” She moved a pawn on the board.

“That's...nice.” He moved a chess piece mostly out of social obligation.

“Lion, tell me. Do you have anyone? Family? A Dog? A Lover?” She moved her bishop to target one of his pawns

“I have a family...but...” Cullen didn't talk to them often, “They live far away.” he moved a knight

Nightingale nodded, “You should go on a date. Do you go on dates?” Cullen almost laughed. She moved her queen

“Not for awhile but...I _do_ date” he moved his other knight.

“Good, I'll tell Josephine to set up a date immediately” She moved her queen putting him in checkmate. “Checkmate.” She stood up to leave.

“What...but...I can set up a date for myself.” He pleaded, Nightingale smiled softly.

“I was just teasing. But you should write to your family.” She was right.

 

*

The rest of the day had went by slow and he had, eventually went to train the recruits. Around dinnertime The Inquisitor had returned from Redcliffe and summoned Nightingale, Josephine, and himself to the War Room.

“A time anomaly?” He was in disbelief.

“It was like The Enchanter had never even met me. Then this...Tevinter Magister shows up. Gereon Alexius.” The Inquisitor stood arms akimbo.

“The scientist?” Josephine flipped through her tablet frantically.

“Ha...you'd know Josie.” The Inquisitor seemed a bit embarrassed, suffice to say scientific advancements in the Tevinter Imperium weren't in her area of knowledge. “But yeah, he seemed shady, then his son slips me a note and says to come to alley out the back of Chantry Tech.”

“You've picked up another stray vigilante, haven't you?” Josephine smiled long-sufferingly.

“I PICKED UP ANOTHER ALLY FOR US.” The Inquisitor turned as the doors of the War Room opened, “He's called Pariah. He's a necromancer. How cool is that?” Cullen didn't get the Inquisitor, dispensing advice one minute, making awful choices the next.

Pariah entered dramatically highly impractical cape blowing in a magically conjured breeze. Pariah was ochre skinned and his dark hair was in a quiffy undercut. His costume was...very impractical and revealing. His face was completely covered by a mask.

“You're going to need my help if you ever want a chance to ally with the Underground Mages. Gereon Alexius must be stopped.” He was from Tevinter. But Cullen could of guessed that from his ridiculous outfit.

Pariah explained how his contact, Felix Alexius, had came to him with damning evidence that Gereon was working with the dangerous league of super-villains known as the Venatori. In the War Room with Pariah's help they planned a take down. Hopefully the fresh faced vigilantes were ready for their first ever super villain fight.

They planned it for tomorrow.

 

*

 

Cullen was taking in a late dinner at a small greasy spoon near his apartment, laptop on the table as he wrote and email to his sister.

 

_Dear Mia_

 

No that was too formal for his sister. He backspaced.

 

_Hey_

 

He hadn't talked to her since he left Kirkwall six months ago...bit too casual. Cullen huffed and stuffed some bacon in his mouth frustrated.

“Difficult work email?” A voice from the table next to him carried, there sat a man, around his age, sharply dressed. Tevinter accent.

Two in one day, what were the odds?

“Family email.” The man grunted like he understood, but, Cullen needed to clarify, “No, this ones on me. I...haven't talked to my family in awhile and my last call home was...abrupt.”

“I see.” The man picked up his plate and joined him on his table. He must be lonely. “You can't just email them. You should call.”

“You haven't met my sister.” Cullen looked up at the man, he supposed he was rather handsome, lovely grey eyes, and he sported an impressive moustache. They chuckled together.

“You should tell her what you've been up to. Where you live now, what your job is like. If you've met anyone?” His smile was gentle. “I'm Dorian, by the way.”

“Oh, I'm Cullen...My job isn't very interesting, or my apartment...or my love life” He looked down at Dorian's meal, barely touched. Dorian noticed.

“I'm more used to the food at home.”

“Which begs the question of why you're in Haven.”

Dorian leaned back and folding his arms, “I'm teaching magical theory at the University. This is more of a city than a town. I was surprised.”

“You're a mage then?”

“Yes. That a problem?”

Cullen shook his head quickly, “No I just...most Mages are Super-Heroes...or...Villains.”

Dorian laughed uproariously, “Well, in Tevinter there's not much of a call for heroes.” he sipped his coffee and winced, “But there's apparently no call in Ferelden for good coffee.”

He talked with Dorian as they ate, and they even walked home together. They got to Cullen's apartment all too quickly and he honestly felt a little sad as he looked up at it.

Dorian seemed like a good sort. Clever, kind, charming...he'd make a good outside of work friend. Dorian was clearly all by himself too. After all, why else would you help a random man with family matters and then walk him home?

“Um...hey. Dorian.” he looked at him, “I...my boss told me I'm too dedicated to my work and...I don't have a lot of friends...outside of work. And you're new in town...maybe I can show you around sometime?” He felt himself blushing a bit, friendship was really difficult.

“Absolutely,” Dorian's face lit up, “But...not tomorrow. Work thing.”

“Tomorrow's bad for me too...Also a work thing.” Cullen chewed his lip, “The weekend then.”

“Ah, yes that works.” Dorian gave Cullen his number and they parted ways.

It wasn't until Cullen was half-way up the stairs to his apartment that he realised he'd just organised a date by accident.

 


	2. Time and a Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dorian tells us how he got here. Time travel and Cullen digs his own grave unknowingly. alt: OooOOOH mY GoD STOP FUCKin' FLIRTING.

Dorian was newer to this super-hero thing than he pretended to be. He'd gotten good at evading capture in the years he'd been on the run. If his father had wanted him to be easy to retrieve he shouldn't of given him access to a fantastic education and self-defence classes.

(He'd also taken dance classes, but that didn't come in handy often. Perhaps he should incorporate a dance routine into his escape plan next time he was kidnapped.)

Dorian would have been quite happy to run forever. Eat awful food in backwater towns, sleep in cockroach infested motels and drift in and out of people's lives. He was not the pampered rich boy who had left Tevinter; betrayed, alone, and scared.

He'd pick up a job to get just enough money and move on. He'd bar-tended, Waited tables, cleaned floors, and _sometimes_ he got to use his degree. That's how Felix had found him, teaching magical theory in a Rivaini community college.

“The Venatori? But they're...”

“Cultist super-villains? I _know_.” The two spoke quietly in the empty classroom and drank (glorious tasting) coffee. “He's planning to use Time magic.”

“But that was purely theoretical. We were years away from a breakthrough.” Dorian shook his head, “Beyond that, he could destroy reality as we know. It's madness.” All his father figures seemed to enjoy being giant hypocrites it seemed.

“He thinks...if he helps Corypheus achieve god-hood...he can save my life.” Felix stared into his coffee mug. “I have a crazy idea Dorian.”

“Is it as crazy as Alexius' plan?” Dorian lifted his coffee to his lips and took a long drink.

“What if you became a super-hero?”Felix looked from under his eyelashes. Dorian choked on his coffee.

“W-What?!” he hacked out, “Thats...That _is_ crazy. The Magi have turned into a underground rebel vigilante group, The Templars went bonkers and wouldn't have tolerated my presence regardless, Grey Wardens are super secretive. Who would I ally myself with? I can't do it on my own.” Felix wasn't buying it.

“You're the only one who can stop my father from making a terrible mistake.” he took Dorian's hands, “Please. There's a group called The Inquisition in Ferelden. They want to ally with the Mage Underground, Dad plans to stop them.”

“I don't even have any ties in Ferelden. No job, or friends. Or enough money for a home. I rent a room in a _motel,_ Felix.”

“You don't have any ties _here_ either. Dorian, this job is beneath you...you look a mess.” Felix was right, Dorian's facial hair was bushy and unmanaged and he hadn't cut his hair in months, never mind styled. “I have contacts in a place called Haven. The university is fantastic. And I won't need any of my money soon.”

“ _Felix._ ” Dorian looked at his friend softly. “Fine. I guess if _someone_ has to save the world. _I will._ ” Felix's idea might be far-fetched. But it did make a strange sort of sense.

So that night he'd got a haircut, a shave, and chose the name Pariah.

That had only been a week ago.

*

The Inquisitor had arrived just in time to see him strike down a demon that had poured out the rift, (These really were becoming a problem.) he grinned, though...this mask covered his face...he'd switch to something that allowed him to be more readable but...he'd have to shave off this _lovely_ moustache.

“Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?” He hoped that sounded suave and heroic enough. He hoped he _looked_ suave and heroic in his black and gold costume.

The Inquisitor looked heroic enough, certainly. The Inquisition symbol on her chest, a vision in dark black and fade green. She effortlessly moved between demons to close the rift. A rather satisfying kaboom rang out as it closed.

“Fascinating,” It really was, “How does that work exactly?” Dorian looked at The Inquisitor's blank face, she shrugged. “You don't know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes.”

“Who are you? Where is Felix?” She put her hands on her hips.

So he explained that he was Pariah. A name he'd thrown out at three in the morning as Felix and he had put there plans together. A joke that had made Felix sit bolt up right, claiming it was perfect.

He explained (with Felix's help) Alexius' plans and time magic. He left out the bit about who he was. Though he was sure someone would but two and two together eventually.

So now, here he was. Readying for his first mission. The Seeker and Drabble would be joining The Inquisitor and Himself to Redcliffe manor, which had been given to the Magi Underground in the utmost trust by President Alistair Theirin. But now Gereon Alexius had sequestered it, and was leading the Magi Underground.

The Inquisitor was to meet with Alexius.

“No doubt an obvious trap.” The Lion had grumbled. He'd be handsome if he weren't so stern.

Getting into the Manor was no easy feat, but The Nightingale informed them of a secret passage in the sewers. (How cliché!) That's how their newbie vigilantes were getting in. Dorian would wait in the shadows. The Inquisitor would go in with The Seeker and Drabble.

Redcliffe Manor was your typical show of what Fereldens thought passed as extravagant. It overlooked lake Calenhad which sparkled in the moonlight, you could see the abandoned Kinloch Tower in the distance on a clear day.

Dorian had never understand why Southerners felt the need to force Mages in being super-heroes. Then they acted baffled when some turned around and made deals with demons. Though...the Tevinter Imperium could do with more heroic types certainly.

Vigilantes were illegal in Tevinter. No super-heroes whatsoever. He'd told the Inquisitor this and she'd been shocked.

“So slavery is a-OK, but stopping crime is a crime?” She'd shook her head.

*

Cullen stood with Nightingale on a rooftop overlooking Redcliffe Manor. The night wind blowing Nightingale's lavender cloak and ruffling Cullen's shawl. It was a clear night and Cullen had to try hard not to look at Kinloch Tower. It still made his skin itch.

“The Inquisitor and the others are in now.” Nightingale adjusted her binoculars.

“...What do you make of this Pariah character, Nightingale?” This had been bothering Cullen quite a bit actually. Could they really trust a Tevinter Mage? He had no problems with the Chargers' PR manager Krem. But Krem wasn't Vint Nobility.

“I think anyone calling themselves Pariah is going through complicated feelings to their homeland.” She looked up from her binoculars, “But He's not telling us everything. If I were to _guess_.” She said that in a way which meant she _knew_ and wasn't making a wild stab in the dark. “He's more connected to Gereon Alexius than he lets on.”

Cullen looked at Redcliffe Manor, still and quiet for now. “What makes you guess?”

“I had one of my agents hack his bank account details. He's had a large payment by Felix Alexius.”

“Why does he need a patron? Why is his patron his contact?”

“I suggest you ask him that.” Her clear blue eyes fixed on his. “ _Gently_ , of course.”

They held silence for a minute.

“ _Lion, We're in position”_ Came a tinny voice in his ear.

“Good. On my signal.” Cullen steadied as he heard The Inquisitor accuse Alexius of bending time. As he heard Pariah back and forth quips and one-liners with the Inquisitor. “They make a very talkative team.”

“It's like hearing The Warden and Captain Ferelden all over again.” Nightingale smiled fondly. Then, a loud sound from the manor and Nightingale's smile dropped.

“What was that?”

It was The Seeker who called in, “The Inquisitor! Maker she's just...gone!” It was hard for Cullen to hear the normally fearsome woman so distressed. “Alexius...he...he... _killed them._ ”

Cullen's blood ran cold as he looked at Leliana in horror.

*

They had only been gone an instant, but Evelyn would never forget what she saw.

“You'll have to do better than that” Pariah called to Alexius, who collapsed in defeat. Evelyn's head was still spinning. Red lyrium everywhere. Redcliffe Manor turned into a prison. The Seeker and Drabble tormented almost beyond reignition. A Nightingale she was sure she never wanted to see happen.

Evelyn had killed Gereon Alexius not a moment ago and now here he was, grovelling for mercy. Crying over how his son was sick. How he had _no choice_.

She would punch him all the way to the Anderfels if she wasn't so sure she was going to vomit.

“Glad that's over.” Pariah smiled at her. She straightened up to quip but then the secret service flooded the room. “Or not?”

And so entered former super-hero now President; Alistair Theirin.

“I am like, your _biggest_ fan Captain Ferelden.” Evelyn grinned any feelings of queasiness subsiding. The Seeker groaned.

“It's okay Lion, The Inquisitor and Pariah are here.” The Seeker spoke into her communications device.

“ _And so is the President. Andraste's knickers, get me an autograph will you?”_

The Seeker groaned again.

Sadly President Theirin was not happy his uncle's manor house had been given to a Tevinter Magister, “Enchanter. Imagine my surprise when I heard you'd allied the Magi Underground with a Tevinter Magister.”

The Enchanter bristled, “President Alistair...this...isn't what I intended we were-”

He cut her off, “I know what you intended. I wanted to help your cause but you've meet it impossible. You can't stay here anymore.”

The Enchanter was deeply upset. That wasn't fair. “Where will we go?” Evelyn's thoughts exactly.

“You can ally with us. Join us at Skyhold. As equals.” Evelyn could already feel The Seeker and Madame de Fer yelling at her, but Evelyn didn't care.

*

The Inquisitor filled the inner circle on what her and Dorian had seen in the future. Though, sparing some details. They had a lot more work to do: Stopping an assassination attempt on Prime Minister Celene's life, closing a rift, and finding the Grey Wardens in case rumours of Corypheus' arch-demon were true.

But first, some downtime. “World well saved.” The Inquisitor patted him on back as she went on her way.

Dorian stayed late in the station that night, _he'd just saved the world_. He'd seen an awful future. His former mentor driven mad, his best friend a shell of a human being...and it was partly his fault. _He'd helped Alexius develop time magic._

But _he'd saved the world_. Only a bit. But he had. It's time like this you had to stand on the observatory and stare lovingly at the planet.

 _He had a date this weekend._ He'd forgotten about Cullen until now. Pushed him right to the back of his mind. He hadn't went on many dates in Tevinter. Unless bathroom stalls, back allies and cheap hotels that charged by the hour counted as dates. Although...

Was this a date? He may have misread some signals...

“Pariah. Do you have a moment?” Dorian looked up to see The Lion of Ferelden. This man's costume was honestly a work of art. His mask was very fearsome and he appreciated the shout-outs to classic comic books. The Lion was a secret nerd it seemed. He'd never considered superhero comics being big outside of Tevinter. Not that he read any. _Felix on the other hand._

“For you Lion? _Of course_.” Dorian pulled a seat out so the two could look at the stars together.

“Ah...thank you.” The Lion seemed taken aback but sat down nonetheless. “You must of witnessed some things today, I'm sorry.”

Dorian was about to blurt out everything he kept secret, but he held back. “I'm more worried about The Inquisitor. The look on her face when she saw her friends. _Devastating_.” That's how Dorian had felt seeing Felix. He let the hurt show on his face, because The Lion couldn't see it.

“I wanted to ask...we've noticed your money comes from Felix Alexius?” Ah, so The Lion was suspicious.

“It's true, Felix isn't simply just a helpful contact. He wanted my help in stopping his father and was willing to...enable me to become what I needed to be.” Dorian looked to the Lion, “I would have used my own money. But...I named myself Pariah for a reason.” That was hopefully a full enough explanation for the Lion.

“Family troubles?” Ah, The Lion was a prober.

“My father disapproves of me being gay.” Should he have said that? There was something to be said about wearing a mask. _Made you braver._

“Oh...OH.” Dorian looked at the Lion, he sensed oncoming heterosexual gibberish, “N-Not that I have a problem with that. I mean I'm not...uh I mean it's ok.” The Lion's brown eyes softened, “It's awful your father thinks that way. Do they...disapprove of people like you? In Tevinter I mean.”

“People like me?” Dorian snorted, The Lion rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Well...I can only speak for my own experiences. I wanted to be myself and make my father proud. I could only have one. So I chose to be myself.”

The Lion nodded, “How do you find the South?”

“Cold. Bad Coffee, bland food. That's specifically Ferelden, however.” Dorian teased, “Though, It is nice to go on dates with other men openly.”

“ _Dating_...I haven't been on a date since...” The Lion was thinking very hard, “ _A while._ ” He stated flatly, the frown showing underneath his mask.

Dorian laughed, not totally cruelly,“Would a Southern Templar boy even _know_ he was on a date?”

“I-I am not a boy!” The Lion's ears turned a delightful pink.

“Okay then, _Lion of Ferelden_. Settle this for me then.” Dorian turned his whole body toward The Lion. Perhaps he could use this man's Ferelden sensibilities to make sense of Cullen's proposal. “A very handsome man, notices I; another handsome man-”

“You wear a mask I cannot prove that claim.”

“ _Hush._ ” Dorian continued, “He notices I'm new in town. Now at this point we had been flirting a little and I had asked whether he was single or not, he confirmed. We walked home together and I know he was admiring me because I was admiring him. He offered to show me round town. Blushing and everything. Is that a date?”

“Are you asking a naïve Southern boy what a date looks like?”

“It's a test.” Dorian almost shoved The Lion off his chair.

“That _does_ sound like a date.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME IT'S DATE(?) NIGHT. Feedback always loved. For frequent whining and narcissistic screen shots of my Inquisitor follow me at baronessbamf.tumblr.com


	3. It's Cullen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen is in denial about his bisexuality but don't worry because Hawke is on that like your grandma on sherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If theres some mistakes it's because I'm wasn't 100% sober when I spell checked this. Also sorry for not...updating...ehehe

When Cullen told Dorian he didn't drive the reaction had been one of horror. _“Ferelden really is full of barbarians and dog-lords”_ his smooth tones loud, clear and mortified, even through Cullen's ancient phone. _“I'll pick you up then.”_

Cullen had tried to argue, but the good Professor Pavus was quite insistent. Cullen couldn't believe he'd allowed him to think this was a date. How had that even happened? Cullen knew what a date looked like, he'd even advised Pariah on such matters.

Now there was a man clearly going on a date. Pariah. Not him. Cullen was _not_ going on a date.

Sure, Cullen had put his best jeans on and softest maroon jumper that made his eyes pop, and OK he put on that expensive aftershave. But there wasn't anything romantic about this level of presentation.

_Besides, I don't even like men._ Cullen thought as he combed his hair.

“Going on a date?” A voice called from his bedroom window.

Cullen yelped and yelled a very defensive, “NO!” spinning around brandishing a hair-comb to see The fucking _Champion_ of all people sitting on his window sill. “G-Garrett? Makers breath...” Cullen regained his composure, “...You should report immediately to The Inquisition.”

Garrett Hawke blinked, “What no; 'Hawke! My old friend. How are you?' No 'Last time I saw you, I let you and your terrorist boyfriend run away from Kirkwall, how is being a fugitive these days?'...Just right to business?” He pulled his mask off looking all too much like a kicked puppy.

“Why are you even here?” Cullen had to wonder. Hawke was dating the most wanted man in all of Thedas. Hawke himself was the second most wanted. Utter _foolishness_.

“Oh you know...just...in the area.” Hawke put his hands on his hips and inspected Cullen's apartment, “Certainly not signing up for the Inquisition. I work solo for now.” he cocked his eyebrow and grinned cockily and overall just looked very cocky.

“That seems like a lie but, _OK_.” Cullen had had to deal with Hawke's never ending parade of shit for years and he blamed Varric or Drabble, rather, for it because Varric was also full of shit.

“I was just in the area. I didn't mean to intrude the preparations for your date.” Instead of leaving Hawke sat on the bed and leaned forward like a schoolgirl getting in on some juicy gossip.

“It's not a date. It's another man”

“...I mean I don't see _how_ those two statements are related.”

“I'm not...I'm not Bisexual?”

“Either way, you're on a date with another man.”

“It's _not_ a date.” Cullen gritted his teeth.

“So you just happen to dress and smell like this for a casual get-together?” Hawke stood up, “Is he handsome? Your not-date?”

Cullen could not deny, Dorian was a very good looking man. Grey eyes like a storm. Skin that looked so soft touch. Perfectly classically handsome. “I honestly wouldn't have any idea.” Apparently he _could_ deny.

“ _Andraste's ass_.” Hawke's nostrils flared. If he'd been a dragon smoke would have filled the room, “Fine. I'm sure you won't mind me joining your bro on a bros day out.”

“Dressed like that?” Cullen challenged.

“I have a stash of civilian clothes nearby.” Hawke narrowed his eyes.

“Welcome to join us then. But I warn you. Dorian is a man of class and distinction. You probably won't get on with him.”

“ _I_ can be classy.”

*

Cullen's jaw had almost dropped when he saw Dorian's ride. A sleek, black, sports-car. Certainly one of the fancier Tevinter Imperium makes. Cullen wasn't that into cars but he knew from various sources that this was the latest Viper X2.

Dorian emerged from his car, hair perfectly styled and sharp dressed. If Cullen hadn't been standing with Hawke, no doubt Dorian would of whipped off a pair of sunglasses and winked like a classic bad-boy. Instead Cullen had to feel a stab in his gut as Dorian's face fell to disappointment as he spied Hawke. Cullen was half tempted to pretend he didn't know Hawke just to see Dorian smile.

“Still wish you'd invited me?” Hawke twisted the metaphorical knife in Cullen's gut.

“I see you've brought a friend to...our...” Dorian searched for a replacement word, “ _outing_ ” Cullen felt another imaginary knife in his stomach.

“Yeah this is-” Awkward? Painful? Harrowing? “-Garrett Hawke.” Cullen's entire throat was dry and honestly, he should just push Hawke into traffic right now and be like ; _'This was actually a venatori agent he's gone now. Don't worry about it. Didn't even know the guy.'_

“Garrett Hawke? The photographer for the Kirkwall Gazette?” Dorian turned his attention to Hawke.

A broad grin spread across Hawke's face, a grin Cullen was _all_ too familiar with. If Garrett Hawke thought he was about to swagger into town and have sex with Cullen's new friend Hawke was very mistaken. “Yeeeah, that's me. Master of the lens. Photographic genius. I know the Champion on a _very_ personal level.” Hawke tried to lean on the car in a suave manner but Hawke was too tall and the car was too low so, he just sort of awkwardly squatted for a bit before standing up straight. “Hang out with me and maybe you could too.” A wink. Cullen would call Hawke a son of a bitch but he had respected Leandra Hawke's ability to put up with Hawke's never ending bullshit a lot.

Dorian nodded a little speechless, “I see.” It was quite a sight to see Dorian, impeccably dressed and well kept, next to Hawke who was dressed like he'd just been in a mosh pit full of bears. “I'm Professor Dorian Pavus...I take it you'll be joining us?”

“Hawke doesn't have to come with us, he was dropping by.” Cullen blurted out.

“Yeah. I just wanted to meet you, Cullen's told me _so much_ about you. Can't shut up about you.” Hawke gave Cullen a wink that was about as subtle as an undercover venatori agent. “About how smart and distinguished you are. How charming and funny. How good looking...isn't that right Cullen?” Cullen was going to murder Garrett Hawke.

“I'm very confused as to who is supposed to be hitting on me.” Dorian gave Cullen a patient smile. His moustache curling. Golly, Cullen wanted to just...just...what did he want to do?

Cullen laughed the most real fake laugh he could manage. “I promised to show you round Haven.” Cullen wanted to get away from Hawke and be in Dorian's company completely. Pretending this wasn't a date was foolish. Cullen had accidentally asked another man on a date and now he'd just have to let Dorian down gently.

“Have a nice date you two!” Hawke probably grinned broadly but Cullen was too busy looking at Dorian.

*

Cullen directed Dorian as they drove around town, “Your friend is _interesting_. Does he flirt with everyone for you?”

“Hawke isn't my friend...not...not really. And he flirts with everyone whether I want him to or not.” Cullen looked to Dorian. “I can flirt just fine myself.”

Dorian gave a low hum, “In your own, blushy jug-headed way.”

Cullen had no time to be offended, “You should find some place to park. This restaurant is fantastic. It's a bit fancy but-”

“This _is_ a date.”

“Yes. It is.” Cullen was bisexual and somewhere Garrett Hawke was yelling 'I TOLD YOU SO'.

 


End file.
